Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 3
by krah13
Summary: When a guitar that puts anyone who hears it to sleep is stolen from Percy Jackson at Camp No Blood he realizes that he must stop whoever stole it from putting the whole world to sleep. for those who havnt read 1 and 2 percy is a vampire.
1. Prolouge

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book3

Prologue

Lex's face pressed hard against the window as he tried to remember where he had last put it. The book had to be somewhere; and he knew he would not just lose it. It was much too important. He sighed and continued looking outside of the window. To everyone else it was dark but to him it looked like it was morning and he could see a rabbit twitch from a mile away. This particular skill of his had been learned at Camp No Blood, a camp where vampires like himself trained to use their abilities. Some of these abilities they had no idea about until they came to the camp.

At Camp, his best friends were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. He could remember when Percy first arrived at Camp and when he was told how in order to stay with Annabeth Chase but still stay immortal he became a vampire. He could also remember when the rebellious man-eating vampire called Chris bit Annabeth and turned her into a vampire. Just last year Chris returned and spread what was called the flesh eating disease. It would eat away at a vampires flesh until they died and it was spread when a vampire ate an animal that had the disease. Lex had gotten that disease and Percy and Annabeth had to come to the rescue by obtaining the cure from Hades and bringing it back to Lex. At the end of the previous year Percy had fought Chris inside a cabin and burned the place to the ground under the impression that Chris had been killed but in fact there was no signs of Chris after the battle which meant he had escaped somehow.

Wherever this book was Lex needed to find it or risk the destruction of the world. It contained the second half of a very powerful spell. The first half would make everyone fall asleep and the second half would awaken those previously asleep and make them fall under your control.

If it fell into the wrong hands it would mean total chaos.


	2. Chapter 1 A strange night

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 3

Chapter 1- A Strange Night

Please do not hate me Annabeth. If you are reading this than hopefully, you will understand that I did not mean to cause what I did. That thing that I caused being the potential destruction of the entire world. I do not know why this stuff always happens to me either and right now, I wish that I could send a letter back in time to the same night it happened but I cannot. What has been done is done.

On the very same night that it all started, I was lying in bed flipping between some reality TV show and the news. I was bored out of my mind and could not wait until I returned to Camp No Blood in a couple of days. Then again, all this bad stuff usually happened when I went there like how this evil man-eating vampire named Chris started building up an army of traitors to fight against us. You see, his army betrayed our kind by drinking the blood of a human because the blood of a human is much more satisfying than animal blood. They are trying to rebel against anyone who tries to stop them. To make things worse I am supposed to stop him because I have the unique ability where I fight like crazy and kill anyone who I am fighting. This happened in my first fighting class when I collaborated up with my friend Lex and almost killed him.

I let go of the television remote and decided I would go outside and get myself a rabbit for breakfast. I know what you're thinking; breakfast at night? But hey, I'm a vampire. Using my night vision skill, I crept outside and turned into a bat so I could scan the ground for any traces of life.

"You're mine!" I said as I did a complete ninety-degree angle and plummeted toward a squirrel sitting lazily on a branch. I caught it in my mouth and flew back to my room.

After having meal I noticed how it was getting quite dark now and just as I was about to go back to the television I heard something just outside my window. I looked over and almost jumped out of my skin. A face was staring back at me; if you would call it a face. It had incredibly long incisors and black, burnt skin. Its hand, which was reaching through the open window I had just flown in through, had extremely long talon-like fingernails. I blinked and the thing vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"What was that thing?" I asked myself while also trying to figure out why it was reaching through the window. "What did it want? "

Suddenly, I smelled something burning and noticed a lit match on the rug. The room was on fire in an instant. I turned into a vampire bat and grabbed my friendship bracelet from Annabeth off my desk. I had just enough time to get out of the house before I was fried to a crisp. By the time I touched the ground the entire house was just a pile of ash. My mother thankfully had gotten out and was crying on her knees next to me.

I knew at once who had done this. My mind flashed back to Camp No Blood last year when I had trapped Chris inside a burning cabin. I knew he had escaped somehow and this was his way of getting revenge on me.

_"At least I know he's weak, he had to get someone else to do it for him." _I thought as I stared at the sky. I screamed into the sky and turned into a bat. I was going to Michael's house. If Chris was going to start up an army so was I.


	3. Chapter 2 Michael: Son of Zeus

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 3

Chapter 2- Michael: Son of Zeus

The wind rushed past me as I flew in the direction of Michael's house. Michael is the son of Zeus and one of my best friends. He helped me save Annabeth in my first year at Camp No Blood and despite him being a human, I have not yet felt the need to rip his flesh apart and suck his blood. Of course, no one could replace Grover as my all-time best friend but Michael was definitely in the top five.

My mind flashes back to Lex who was still recovering from the flesh eating disease. You see, the flesh eating disease was a disease that was taken in when a vampire drank blood from an animal infected with it. Lex happened to get it and right after that, his flesh was being eaten away. We made it back just before he probably would have been gone. There were major holes all over his leg and some on his arms and chest. If he were a human, he would have been dead.

I know that Lex is safe at his house still recovering and drinking some sort of blood and medicine mix, which will give him back all of the flesh he lost. Then I start thinking about Grover and Annabeth. I know that they are both safe but I worry about Annabeth sometimes. Chris knows I care about her a lot and since she is a vampire and potentially dangerous to him he probably would not hesitate to rip her head off if he got the chance. I'm also worried about Grover somewhat because he stays at Camp Half-Blood year round so Chris would know where he is 24/7.

Then of course, there is Brendan. My friend who could see the future just like Rachael could. He guided us to the cure last year, which saved Lex's life.

Looking back on it all I know that it would have been impossible to get the cure without them. Even if only one of them were missing. It was difficult enough with all of them.

I clear my mind of all thought as I near Michael's house. I knew exactly what I was going to say to him when I flew through his bedroom window on the second floor.

I tapped on the glass window with my talon and Michael, who was reading a book at his desk, looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Percy what are you doing here?" I heard him say from the other side of the window.

I tapped on the window again and Michael put his book down.

"That's right I forgot." He said as he opened the window and let me in.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I turned back into a vampire and my feet touched the ground.

"Your eyes don't change when you turn into a bat. They're still sea green." He replied as he sat back down at his desk.

I smiled and nodded then said in a very serious tone, "I'm going to get strait to the point Michael. I believe Chris now has a vampire on his side unlike any other. This vampire has a burnt face and he has talons as long as my hand. I have a feeling that this vampire could be Chris's right-hand man. After all, Chris did order him to burn down my house and leave me and my mother for dead."

"Is your mother alright!" Michael asked hurriedly.

"Yes. The firefighters are probably already there getting rid of the fire. She got out in time.

"Thank Zeus. So how do we stop this new vampire?" Michael asked.

"Actually I was hoping that since you had lighting on your side you might want to zap him a couple of times while I hold him down. I mean, usually vampires and faster than lighting but maybe if I hold him down for a couple of seconds you could fry him."

"How do you plan on holding him down Percy? By the sounds of it, this vampire is stronger than you are." Michael said.

"I hadn't really thought about that. I guess it is not as simple as I thought it would be. But I still need your help Michael." I said

"Just say what you want and I can get it done." Michael said.

"Because Chris is really starting to build up his army we need to also. Can you go and get Grover and Brendan while I get Annabeth and Lex if he is feeling up to it."

"Sure Percy. I'll head to Camp Half-Blood right now." Michael replied.

I nodded, turned into a vampire bat, and flew out the window. I started flying towards Lex's house. That's when something bit my wing and I fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3 Attacked

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood Book 3

Chapter 3- Attacked

I plummeted to the ground with great speed as the teeth of my attacker sank into my wing. When I hit the grass, I felt a sharp pain in my back and did my best to turn back into a vampire. Once in my usual form I fell to the ground. My arm had bite marks in it and it seemed as though a couple of my right hand fingers were broken. My back ached horribly.

It was not long after I staggered to my feet that I realized what had bit me. It was my pre-algebra teacher Ms. Dodds. One of the furies.

"Where is Morpheus's book?" She shrieked as she lifted me up by my jacket and swung me around with little effort.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I exclaimed.

"Morpheus, the god of dreams, learned that a demigod was going to try and steal his book containing the spell to put everyone asleep then reawaken them under their control. He knew about your reputation with saving Olympus and knew he could trust you with keeping it safe. he However, he also knew that others would expect you to have it so he sent it to someone close to you. Your friend Lex. It has gone missing for some reason and the last known siting of the book was near your house. Explain yourself now!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about! And you can tell Hades that!" I shouted as the ground beneath me groaned. "I've been wrongly accused before and this time is no different." I said.

The fury was silent for a moment then finally replied. "The gods of Olympus will follow the mortal's innocent until proven guilty rule just this one time. But, we have our eyes on you Percy Jackson. If at any moment we learn of you being in possession of even one half of the spell we will attack you" Thunder Boomed above Percy Jackson's head and the fury flew away. A bottle of the nectar and blood mix was lying at Percy's feet.

Percy drank the solution and rubbed his back as the bite marks vanished and his broken bones rearranged. He turned back into a vampire and flew the last mile to Lex's house.

The windows were closed and the light was off so Percy flew in through the chimney on top of the roof. The usual entry of vampires into someone's house. When he entered he noticed Lex staring out of the window.

Lex spun around with surprise but relaxed when he saw it was Percy. "Thank the gods. I thought it was someone else."

"Why would you be worried about someone coming into your house?" I asked.

"Someone stole a book that I was supposed to keep safe. It's Morpheus's spell book that contains part of a spell that will awaken someone previously put to sleep by the first half and put them under the person's control." Lex said.

"What does the first half do?" I asked.

"It puts them to sleep until the second half is said. The first half of the spell was stolen from Morpheus by another demigod. That is why he got worried and sent the second half to me." Lex told me.

"Well what if the person with the first half is just waiting for the second half to be delivered to them then we have to stop it from happening!" I said.

"You're right." Lex said. "Maybe you should contact Grover with your mind and tell him to get Brendan and Michael to search around for a demigod that's behaving oddly." Lex said.

"I will, but right now you and me need to go and get Annabeth. She can definitely help out." I told him.

We both flew up, out of the chimney, and towards Annabeth's house. If anyone could figure out what to do it would be her. Camp No Blood started in two days after all and we needed to figure this out fast.

We reached Annabeth's house and flew through the chimney again. She was sitting on the sofa watching T.V. and drinking a glass of blood.

"Annabeth we need to talk to you about something." I said as she looked up in surprise.

We told her everything about the two spells and Morpheus and the fury. When we were finished, she began to say what she thought.

"Alright. It's clear we need to stop this meet up from happening. Percy, tonight I want you to fly around New York City looking for any odd behaviors because I think it will happen tonight. Lex the same for you but be on the opposite side of New York City as Percy. I'll be roaming around here in case the culprit decides to give the second spell to the person tonight. I don't know about you Percy but I think Chris has the first spell and that creature you saw at your house has the second spell. I think the creature will be giving Chris the second half tonight."

I knew at once that she was right about the creature having the second spell but something didn't match up.

"Annabeth I think that the person with the first half is a demigod and that the creature might try and make a deal with the demigod to get both half's. I don't think any one person has the full spell yet and I don't think the demigod that has the first half will give it over easily." I told her.

"You're right Percy. Which means that the demigod with the first half of the spell will want more than just a few gold Drachmas, this deal could get ugly."

I'll head to New York City and look for anything that could be connected to the first half of the spell. I'll also tell Grover to stay in Camp Half-Blood tonight to make sure the deal doesn't happen there."

I flew back up the chimney without saying goodbye to them and headed towards the center of New York City. Scanning the streets below me. That's when I saw a hooded figure holding a guitar and I flew towards them.


End file.
